


Dream of You

by thelonelywarrior



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywarrior/pseuds/thelonelywarrior
Summary: I wrote this because I want a better ending than what happened in Episode 4 - it's that simple.





	Dream of You

_It was over_ , he thought.

Lying on the floor in the castle that was so familiar yet strange to him, Jaime took in what happened. The battle cries that filled the city, died down as time passes by. He turned sideways to see Cersei lying next to him, in a pool of blood - their blood. Clutching his chest, he felt the wound where blood was still pouring out as life fades away from him.

He felt a moment of peace. _A Lannister always pays his debt, and I paid mine._

The moment of peace lasted not very long, however.

 _Is that what it is? The last moment of my life, after all these - I can’t have a peace of mind?_ He thought of all the horrible things he did… and the flashbacks faded into the face of this woman, the best gift of his life - Brienne of Tarth. He sighed, as the last of him left eternally.

*****

Five years had passed, and the Seven Kingdoms had been in peace since the War. Cities were built from what was left from the War and slowly prospering. At the port at Storm’s End, Gendry overlooked the sea towards Tarth.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea now,” Gendry said, turning towards a man with blond hair and only a hand.

“The idea of seeing her again was that one thing that kept me going all these years.”

“You were unconscious for five years, Jaime!”

“You don’t understand, I thought of her all the time,” Jaime said, “I - I thought I was going to die.”

“Do you realize what have you done to her? What were you thinking when you left her in the middle of the night?”

“I - I - is this what it is?”

“What?”

“You’re yelling at me because Arya Stark decided to leave you behind?”

“I was upset, yes,” Gendry sighed, “but I’m at peace now - I wasn’t thinking straight, was I? Who do I think I was - to have Arya Stark as my wife? She has a whole world to be - who am I to propose such as request?”

“Exactly!”

“You are no Arya Stark.”

“Shut it - I know - I know I fucked up.” Jaime sighed, “I know it was my fault to leave her that day. I don’t know how to fix it, Gendry. I have no idea how! All I know is I want to go back to her - and she can do whatever she wants with me, it’ll still be worth it.”

He couldn’t believe he would tell this to Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End, in such intimate settings. After all, they had never had such personal encounters before. Life is a funny thing, isn’t it? One moment he thought he was dead, the next thing he woke up to was five years later in Gendry’s castle. Gendry was very tight-lipped about how he found him, even after months he pestered him while he was recovering.

“Go on then,” Gendry sighed and waved for some men to prepare a small vessel to house Jaime. And there, he sailed towards the island with the sea blue like sapphire.

 

As he arrived at the island, he went around to ask for ‘Ser Brienne of Tarth’. The townsmen smiled, “Up at the Evenfall Hall, of course.”

A young girl next to him chipped in, “That’s where they kept the sword, isn’t it?”

“The Sword?”

“Oh yes, there was a sister sword to Ser Brienne’s OathKeeper,” the young girl said, “I think it belonged to someone she loved - who died - that’s why they called it the Widow’s Wail.”

“... Widow’s Wail...” Jaime talked to himself and bid farewell to the two people.

 

As he approached the structure, he spotted a tall figure with pale blond hair, clad in - “Brienne,” Jaime gasped from a distance, and halted, calculating how should he appear in front of this woman whom he should have met five years ago.

That was when he saw behind her, followed by two young children, a golden-haired boy and a red-haired girl. Running towards three of them, were two familiar figures, Tormund and Ghost. They were having fun on the field.

Jaime stared in disbelief, conflicted and confused.

Maybe he should not have come, he thought, Gendry was right.

He was contemplating whether he should turn back when someone called, “Sir, are you looking for someone?”

It was the boy.

At that very moment, all of them looked towards him and there was silence.

Brienne was the first to walk towards him.

“J- Jaime?”

“Brienne.”

“I - They told me you did not survive.”

“I thought so too.”

“And you thought it was a good idea to not tell me for five years? Even after you left -”

“I’m sorry, I’m really really sorry - I was unconscious for the past five years, Brienne - there was not one moment I was not dreaming of you -” Jaime looked at her, then Tormund - then the two kids, “- I guess I was too late.”

Brienne was silent.

“I - uhh - I’m here - I heard you have my sword - uhh - and I will go back to Storm’s End.”

“Storm’s End? Gendry has been hiding you there all these years?”

“Apparently so,” Jaime laughed mockingly, “Funny, isn’t it? If only I wake up earlier and return to you… how life turns out - looks like Tormund Giantsbane did grow on you.”

“Oh, shut up if you know nothing,” Brienne was red in her face.

And all of sudden, Tormund was on top of Jaime, whacking his head, “You fucker! I don’t care how did you come back, you can’t just leave her like that!”

Jaime was defending him as much as he could as Brienne pulled them apart.

“Tormund! The kids are around, could you at least behave?”

“I was stating the fact - how dare he come to the north and take you away - just like that - d’you know how heartbroken I was?”

“That was the past, Tormund!” Brienne yelled.

“As your friend, I’m angry for ya!” Tormund grunted as he dusted his own clothes from the fight.

“Wait - what do you mean friend?” Jaime asked.

“Friend as in the person who will not betray you when you need them the most, fucker!” Tormund yelled again, intending to hit him on his head. Fortunately, Brienne stopped him in time.

“He’s here for a visit, if that clears up for you,” Brienne snapped.

“Yea, my darling Ygritte - where are you, come and see who’s this a-hole,” Tormund turned to wave at the red-haired girl, who was running towards them together with the boy.

“Language, Tormund.” Brienne frowned.

The girl had the same red hair and blue eyes as Tormund. She looked at Jaime and smiled as she climbed over Tormund, who swung her.

“All right, jokes aside - whatever you did for the past five years - you better patch this up proper, I tell ya!” Tormund beamed and turned to Brienne, “I’m going to get some ale from Pod.”

Brienne nodded as she stretched her arm to receive the incoming boy and wrapped her arms around him as he stood in front of her.

“So-” Jaime was lost of words.

“Jaime” Brienne said.

“Yes, mother?” the boy looked at her.

Jaime was stunned as things start to put themselves together.

“You always asked where is your father…” Brienne choked, “here he is, Jaime Lannister.”

The boy looked him in the eye. In a moment, Jaime broke into tears as he kneeled and look at the boy in front of him, who was similarly teary-eyed.

“Great to meet you, Ser, I’m Jaime, House of Tarth.” The boy spoke at last, “but I will not be able to call you father until there’s trust.”

Jaime cried and nodded, “You are indeed, your mother’s son.” He stood up and looked longingly at Brienne, “I’m sorry it took me so long to come back to you.”

Brienne nodded as she turned and walked away with Jaime Tarth.

“There’ll be a meal today with Tormund and Pod, if you’d like to stay,” Brienne said softly.

“Yes, of course” Jaime responded.


End file.
